


We Never Talk But We Make Eye Contact

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of this prompt on tumblr: Theyna: we never talk but we make eye contact whenever anyone says something incredibly stupid during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Talk But We Make Eye Contact

The seconds ticked by on the red and white clock in front of Thalia. 9:05. Fifteen more minutes till the bell would have rung and she could escape this hell class. History was the worst.

Her teacher, Ms Athena, was droning on and on about the Cold War and it was so tedious, Thalia was certain it would kill her.[[MORE]]Thalia looked around the class. There were about two people in total actually paying attention. Her friend Annabeth and her brother Jason. Nerds At least she could steal their notes later.

On Thalia’s left, sat Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano, the girl who she’d wanted to befriend since the beginning of the school year. Reyna was beautiful. She had long glossy black hair which was always done in a braid. Her dark skin looked soft and Thalia ached to touch it. Okay, Thalia didn’t just want to be friends with this girl. Reyna and her only interaction had been the few times someone did or say something so remotely stupid, they’d look at each other and roll their eyes. 

Ms Athena’s sudden increase in her tone brought Thalia back to reality. “Perseus Jackson would you mind repeating what I just said.”

She was glaring at Percy, who must have been asleep because he was rubbing his eyes and stuttering. His black hair was a mess on his head. Thalia heard his girlfriend, Annabeth sigh next to her.

Thalia looked at Reyna and they both smirked at each other and looked back to the front of the class. Thalia always felt her insides go wobbly when that happened. Reyna’s eyes did that to her. They were a warm chocolate-brown and shone every time she found something amusing.

Ms Athena gave Percy the special glare she had reserved for students sleeping in class. “Detention today, Mr Jackson.”

Ms Athena was about to start talking again when the bell finally rang. The teacher sighed and reminded the class that they had an essay due the next day before releasing them.

Naturally the class flooded out. Thalia would have been one among the flood of students but Reyna had approached her and in a slightly unsure voice, she said, “Hey.”

Thalia was frozen for a second. Reyna was actually talking to her, was actually noticing her. Thalia was used to people avoiding her since she dressed to punky and was a danger to society so this came to a shock for her. It probably shouldn’t have since it wasn’t like Reyna avoided her or ignored her most of the time.

Quickly regaining her composure, Thalia decided to head the confident way. “I see we’re finally talking.”

Reyna smiled. “Yes we are. We couldn’t let such a possibly valuable friendship go to waste, could we?”

Thalia deflated at the term friendship. That wasn’t exactly what she wished for with Reyna. “No. Of course we couldn’t.”

They walked outside the class. Students were all heading to their lockers with their friends or partners. Thalia couldn’t see her best friend, Bianca anywhere. Reyna seemed to be thinking hard about something. A few moments later, she asked, “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?”

Thalia’s eyes lit up. “Sure! I’d love to. I’m free after school today. We could go for coffee or something?”

Reyna must have been pretty happy with Thalia’s enthusiasm for she risked asking, “As a date?” And if Thalia was right, there seemed to be some hopefulness in her voice.

It wasn’t surprising that Reyna had the guts to ask Thalia out really. Everyone knew she was lesbian, having dated one of the most popular girls, Phoebe, before. And the fact that Thalia had accidentally asked a straight girl out before.

"Even better." Thalia smirked, which caused the other girl to blush.

"Great. So what do you have next?" Reyna asked a faint blush still visible.

"Free period. You?"

"Latin."

"Gross. It’s so hard."

"It’s not that bad."

"It totally is."

Reyna shook her head. “You’re adorable.”

Thalia was certain she was blushing from head to toe. “I…I” 

The Hispanic laughed. It was a beautiful sound and Thalia so badly wanted to hear it again. They arrived at Reyna’s locker when the school bell rang.  “So I’ll meet you after school at my locker?”

Thalia took a deep breath. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you.”

Reyna gave her a smile. “Okay.”

Before leaving, Thalia decided to give Reyna a peck on the cheek. “I can’t wait.” 

 


End file.
